El Pokémon más fuerte del mundo
by Lady'z Phantom
Summary: "Tal vez tu podrás ser un Pokémon, pero eres más inteligente que cualquier humano que haya conocido" Fue una de las muchas cosas que la peli naranja le había dicho para convencerlo. ¿Pero sería suficiente? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil confiar en ella?
1. Nostalgia

**Capítulo 1: Nostalgia**

El cielo estaba despejando en la Ruta 5 en la que la peli naranja caminaba, mientras miraba a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia. No podía recordar con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en Kanto, solo sabría decir que el tiempo suficiente para sentir deseos de regresar a sus raíces.

Llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una de sus Pokeballs, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿8 años quizás? – Se preguntaba con melancolía intentando calcular el tiempo

Volvió a guardarla entre sus ropas, mirando al cielo. Aunque el tiempo había pasado, aun podía sentir que ese era su hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía. Si bien el tiempo siguió su curso, sentía que no había cambiado demasiado, y eso en parte le alegraba.

Aunque solo era una chica, a sus 19 años con su largo cabello naranja que caía con gracia hasta su cintura y ojos marrones, era bastante fuerte y había obtenido grandes logros en los últimos años.

Usaba una blusa blanca sencilla, unos shorts cortos oscuros y zapatos cómodos, junto con una mochila azul que llevaba en su espalda.

Soltó una leve risilla al darse cuenta que conocía la ruta como la palma de su mano, sabía exactamente donde tenía que ir, además de que era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba, siendo solo una niña la primera vez que la recorrió. Llevaría tal vez unos meses de haber iniciado su viaje, junto al Pokémon obsequiado por sus padres.

Tan rápido como llegó pudo ver a lo lejos la salida, y la entrada a Ciudad Celeste, sin duda sentía mucha nostalgia, sobre todo al volver al punto exacto donde creció.

_- No ha cambiado mucho – _Pensaba la peli naranja mientras miraba hacia todos lados

Veía las casas, las personas y los niños jugando, realmente le gustaba ese lugar, hasta que su vista pasó por el Gimnasio, pensando en quizás visitarlo más tarde, sin antes ir primero a un lugar en especial.

Se detuvo frente a una gran casa, en la que se podía ver desde afuera una gran variedad de diferentes tipos de Pokémon, entre los que pudo ver a algunos que jugaban en el jardín.

Por lo visto era una Guardería Pokémon.

Abrió levemente la puerta, mirando con cuidado hacia dentro, sin atreverse a ingresar al lugar. Dio un suspiro animándose mentalmente, para finalmente entrar con paso firme.

Lo primero en lo que sus ojos marrones se fijaron, fue en una mujer adulta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que al parecer aún no se percataba de su presencia, debido a que se encontraba algo entretenida leyendo una revista frente a un mostrador.

- ¿Necesita que cuidemos a alguno de sus Pokémon? – Preguntó la mujer sin mirarla aun, sorprendiendo a la entrenadora. Si se había percatado de su presencia – Solo podemos cuidar a dos de ellos.

La peli naranja sonrió levemente, al ver la actitud algo despreocupada de la mayor. No había cambiado mucho.

- ¿Así es como recibes a tu hija? – Preguntó ella con sarcasmo, llevándose una mano a la cintura, haciendo que la mujer la mirara enseguida con sorpresa, sin creer en lo que acababa de oír – Ya regresé

La mujer, aun impactada se levantó de su asiento lentamente mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- ¿Hija? – La llamó ella aun sin creerlo. La peli naranja asintió alegre

La mayor aun impresionada, la estrechó en sus brazos con gran efusividad siendo correspondida por la peli naranja rápidamente a su abrazo.

- ¡Has crecido tanto! ¡Mírate! – Exclamó su madre separándose finalmente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello naranja de ella - ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!

- Solo fueron 6 años – Dijo la chica moviendo sus manos intentando restarle importancia

Su madre la miró molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- Eres muy desconsiderada, al menos deberías haber llamado más – Le reprochaba, haciendo que la chica se frotara la nuca avergonzada – Pero lo importante es que has vuelto, no sabes cómo te extrañaba hija

La peli naranja le sonrió más relajada, sabiendo que su intención no había sido hacerla sentir culpable, después de todo era su madre, la conocía mejor que nadie. Estaba al tanto que su hija no era la persona más preocupada del universo, al contrario.

Después de muchos abrazos y caricias que le entregó su madre, se dedicó a preguntarle sobre sus viajes, después de todo aún tenía mucho que contarle y todo el tiempo del mundo. Pasaron unas horas de largas charlas, pero su madre pareció estar olvidando un detalle, había una duda que la había estado invadiendo desde que su hija había llegado.

- Hija, hay algo que me estaba preguntando – Dijo su madre. Ella la miró interesada - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo regresar? Después de todo lo que me has dicho, aun no has ido a Kalos.

La peli naranja comprendió rápidamente a lo que su madre se refería, ella amaba las batallas, le gustaba viajar y enfrentarse a otros entrenadores, y el hecho de que hubiera regresado sin haber recorrido la nueva región, claramente le intrigaba.

- Es que sentía deseos de regresar. No se cómo explicarlo, pero algo me decía que tenía que volver – Le confesó ella bajando la mirada, sin estar segura de contarle todo a su madre – Estuve… oyendo algunos rumores

La mayor levantó una ceja, imaginándose a donde llegaría esa conversación, para después asentirle invitándola a continuar.

- Sucede que en Teselia, no estaba muy segura de regresar o no, después de todo mi viaje aún no termina, pero tal vez… solo tal vez… en parte regresé para ir a la Cueva Celeste.

La menor pudo oír un suspiro de su madre y casi podía escucharla decir: _"Lo sabía" _

- Porque no sé si recuerdas que después que me enfrenté al Alto Mando… – Continuó la peli naranja – Habían muchos rumores sobre un Pokémon muy raro en esa cueva, y yo era muy cobarde en ese entonces, por eso no llegue más allá

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sigue ahí? – Preguntaba su madre dudosa

- Nada – Dijo con simpleza alzando los hombros – Pero no pierdo nada, después de todo… ¿Te imaginas lo increíble que sería que yo tuviera un Pokémon raro y único?

Los ojos de la peli naranja brillaron unos momentos con emoción, el solo hecho de imaginárselo, la había hecho perder un poco la compostura, actuando como una niña pequeña que apenas estaba iniciando su viaje.

Su madre rio levemente al ver actuar a su hija como siempre lo hacía, aunque ya fuera prácticamente adulta eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía comportándose como la niña de 10 años inexperta de la vida que salió de su casa paraa descubrir las maravillas del mundo Pokémon.

La mayor dio finalmente un suspiro resignada.

- Ni siquiera me molestaré en detenerte – Dijo más para sí misma, la menor le sonrió agradecida – Nunca cambiarás, solo cuídate mucho.

Ella solo asintió alegre, levantándose finalmente para iniciar su nueva aventura lo antes posible.

No esperaba que su hija se quedara con ella mucho tiempo, después de todo, no podía alejarla de lo que más amaba. Solo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

- Cuídate mucho Hija

- Por supuesto Mamá

La peli naranja se despidió con ella haciendo un ademán, volteándose en ocasiones para sonreírle, intentando transmitirle que estaría bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Cuando ya no estuvo al alcance de su vista, miró hacia al frente preparándose para su nuevo reto.

Pasó antes por la tienda para comprar el equipo necesario, antes de ir rumbo a su siguiente destino, sin duda sentía la emoción por todo su cuerpo, sin saber con exactitud qué es lo que pasaría.

Caminó rumbo al noroeste, ayudándose con un mapa, sabiendo que su sentido de orientación nunca había sido muy bueno. Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, tomando en ocasiones algunos atajos, llegó al final de su camino, divisando a lo lejos su destino, que se encontraba del otro lado del rio. Sonrió para sí misma, sabiendo que ese no sería un problema.

De entre sus ropas sacó una de sus Pokeballs, saliendo un Gyarados, pero a diferencia de otros de su misma especie, este no tenía su color característico, era color rojo, que la miraba con seriedad, esperando sus instrucciones.

- Ya sabes que hacer, amigo mío – Dijo sonriéndole mientras el Pokémon varicolor se inclinaba para que ella se subiera a su espalda

La entrenadora de cabellos anaranjados acarició las escamas rojas de su Gyarados, quien solo la observó con desdén, haciendo reír a la chica, conocía muy bien la actitud de su Pokémon.

El recorrido fue bastante corto. Recordaba haber ido con anterioridad hace muchos años, pero no había logrado llegar más allá de la entrada. La peli naranja colocó sus pies en la tierra, bajando con cuidado de su Pokémon Agua/Volador, para después regresarlo finalmente a su Pokeball.

Se volteó mirando la entrada de la cueva un poco más lejos, viendo más vegetación y árboles de los que podía recordar.

- _Algunas cosas tenían que cambiar_ – Pensaba la chica

Recorrió un poco el lugar con la mirada, sin ver rastros de ningún Pokémon salvaje, lo que la desanimó un poco, pero sin perder las esperanzas decidió entrar a la cueva.

Se impresionó un poco al ver que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. También demasiado oscura para su gusto, sin poder ver con mucha claridad.

Buscó nuevamente entre sus ropas, sacando otra de sus Pokeballs.

- ¡Sal, Umbreon! – Exclamó mientras la Lanzaba, de la cual salió el Pokémon siniestro, quien enseguida miró a su entrenadora, esperando sus órdenes – Esta cueva es muy oscura, ¿Puedes ayudarme mi amigo?

El umbreon asintió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, para después hacer brillar los anillos amarillos que tenía por todo su cuerpo. La peli naranja le sonrió agradecida, sintiéndose un poco más a gusto ahora que podría ver con mayor claridad gracias a su compañero.

Caminó junto a su Pokémon mirando hacia todos lados, intentando hacerse una idea del tamaño de la cueva además de calcular cuánto tiempo le tomaría recorrerla por completo. Suspiró finalmente resignada, sabiendo que no sería una tarea fácil.

- Umbreon ¿Has visto a algún Pokémon salvaje? – Le preguntó al zorro oscuro, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dejando a la chica confundida – Es muy extraño… ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

Se frotó la cabeza, intentando pensar con claridad. Hasta donde recordaba había oído a hablar por otros entrenadores sobre los Pokémon salvajes de la cueva que eran bastante fuertes. Aunque claro, nada comparado con el Pokémon que ella estaba buscando.

- ¿Tal vez estén ocultos en algún lugar, no crees? – Le preguntaba a su Pokémon, que solo ignoró su comentario, la chica solo sonrió para sí misma, ya acostumbrada a esa actitud tan particular de muchos de su equipo. "_En verdad, algunos nunca cambian" _pensaba ella riendo.

La peli naranja prefirió preocuparse por el tema de los Pokémon. ¿Dónde estaban?

Sin duda, aquella cueva era enorme, y le estaba incomodando el hecho de que no hallaran ningún Pokémon. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que estuvieran ocultos, pero ¿Por qué motivo lo harían? ¿De quién o quienes se escondían?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír el gruñido de su Umbreon, enseñando sus dientes hacia adelante. La peli naranja miró en la misma dirección sin poder ver nada.

- ¿Puedes ver algo? – El Pokémon siniestro asintió, tomando una actitud defensiva

La peli naranja, tomo una actitud más alerta intentando agudizar su vista, sin éxito. Volvió a caminar hacia adelante con algo de lentitud, preparándose para lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir junto a su Umbreon que seguía mirando preocupado hacia donde se dirigían.

Aunque ella no podía ver nada, sabía que Umbreon no mentía. Su vista era muy confiable si de oscuridad se trataba, por lo que no había dudado de él en ningún momento.

A medida que avanza podía ver mucho mejor, debido a que el techo de la cueva parecía haberse derrumbado, y entraba la luz del sol. La peli naranja pudo deducir por la luz que estaba atardeciendo, lo cual le preocupaba, pero se sorprendió aún más al no encontrarse con nada sospechoso.

Miró a su Pokémon interrogándolo con la mirada, quien solo seguía alerta, mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Le preguntó a su Umbreon, quien solo le negó con la cabeza dando entender que no lo sabía. "_Esto no me gusta nada"_ pensaba la chica preocupada, llevándose una mano al mentón

Por unos segundos sentía la sensación de que algo las observaba, y estaba segura de que su Umbreon sentía lo mismo que ella para que estuviera más alerta de lo normal. Lo meditó unos segundos, para después sacar la Pokeball de su Pokémon siniestro, con la intención de regresarlo.

El Pokémon zorro la miró confundido mientras negaba con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, no queriendo regresar.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – Le tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa – Tu eres la que más me preocupa, no es bueno que estés tan alterada, no quiero que pierdas la calma

El Umbreon bajó la mirada avergonzada, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería su entrenadora, ella se inclinó unos segundos y acaricio su cabeza con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor, cuando la vio más relajada, la regresó finalmente a su Pokeball, volviendo a guardarla entre su ropa.

Se incorporó volviendo a tomar una actitud seria, sin duda esa situación comenzaba a preocuparle. En todo momento había sentido como algo o alguien la observaba y esa sensación no había desaparecido. La peli naranja respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, lo principal en esas situaciones era estar tranquila, y no perder los estribos con facilidad.

Finalmente caminó más hacia la luz mientras sacaba otra Pokeball entre sus ropas, sujetándola firmemente con una mano, preparada para cualquier ataque de algún Pokémon salvaje.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y comenzaba a molestarse de que nada ocurriera, llevaba minutos sin que nada pasara y preferiría saber a se estaba enfrentando

La peli naranja se armó de valor y tomó aire profundamente.

- ¡Seas lo que seas muéstrate! – Gritó la chica haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la cueva – ¡No actúes como un cobarde y enfréntate a mí!

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, pudo oír un extraño ruido a sus espaldas, la peli naranja se volteó rápidamente quedándose sin habla. La chica no podía moverse de la impresión, justo frente a ella estaba el Pokémon que enseguida pudo saber, era el que estaba buscando.

La Peli naranja se había quedado de piedra sin saber exactamente qué hacer, no era capaz de siquiera pronunciar una simple silaba.

Claramente era un Pokémon, aunque dudó unos segundos al principio debido a su figura humanoide, pero con rasgos algo felinos. Su cuerpo era grisáceo con el vientre púrpura, que se extendía hasta su larga cola del mismo color. Vio también que tenía los brazos cruzados, en los que pudo ver que tenía tres dedos en cada mano con una especie de almohadillas, siendo sus patas de una forma similar.

Quedó muy impactada por la diferencia de tamaño, ella era bastante alta y aun así aquel Pokémon lo era muchísimo más que ella, dando una apariencia mucho más formidable.

Pudo ver en sus ojos púrpuras una extraña expresión que no podría definir con claridad, sentía que la miraba con mucho enojo, pero también una mirada disconforme, como si estuviera esperando algo en particular.

- _¿Dónde se ha ido todo tu valor ahora? _– Oyó la chica una voz en su cabeza, dejándola petrificada

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundida, mirando hacia todos lados buscando al responsable de aquella voz sin éxito, volviendo a fijar su vista en el extraño Pokémon, sin creer en sus propios pensamientos. ¿De verdad aquel Pokémon le había hablado?

Hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza, intentando pronunciar sus sospechas.

- ¿Telepatía? – Susurró ella más para sí misma, sin ser capaz de hablar más fuerte

El Pokémon la miró complacido al ser capaz de oír lo que había dicho, pero solo duró unos segundos para volver a mirarla con la de la misma forma que antes.

- _¿Eso es todo?_ – Volvió a hablarle con menosprecio en su voz, haciendo que la chica se llevara nuevamente una mano a su cabeza sin ser capaz de mirarle – _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_

La Peli naranja alzó rápidamente la mirada al oír sus palabras, haciéndole recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, para tratar de mantener la calma, pasando a mirarle finalmente con seriedad.

Le pareció increíble, que el mismo Pokémon que estaba buscando la haya hecho entrar en razón, consideró algo gracioso en la situación en la que se encontraba, sonriendo antes de volver a mirarle.

- ¡Mi nombre es Mikan! – Se presentó ella alzando la voz, señalándose a si misma con una mano mientras con la otra le enseñó la Pokeball que llevaba – ¡Y voy a derrotarte y convertirte en mi Pokémon!

* * *

Hola a todos, ojalá les haya gustado mi primer capítulo y fic de Pokémon, siempre había querido hacerlo, y había tenido esta idea en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo, y me ha salido exactamente como quería, así que estoy muy orgullosa de que por fin me haya armado de valor para publicarla, y espero que a ustedes les guste, porque es por eso exactamente que la subo xD

Sinceramente hablando, no quería escribir algo así, por que (sin dar nombres XD) había un fic con una idea parecida -solo en cierta forma- a lo que yo quería hacer, pero ella me dijo que no importaba, y yo espero que ella también lo lea :D e.e

Pero he tenido muchos problemas por qué hace mucho que no veo el anime, y yo quería centrarme en eso, pero también quería agregar partes del juego, aunque si lo hacía demasiado habrían muchas incoherencias y ni yo me iba a entender, pero solo quería poner la Cueva Celeste como referencia al juego, que es el lugar donde en Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja podemos encontrar a Mewtwo :)

Solo va a ser eso, pero me voy a enfocar en el anime.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco que hayan leído, y si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, queja, denuncia XD pueden decírmelo, a mi no me molesta, al contrario me gusta que sean sinceros, solo si es con buenas palabras xD Y dependiendo que sus opiniones, subiré el próximo.

Nos vemos ~ 3


	2. Preguntas

**Capítulo 2: Preguntas**

El Pokémon de aspecto humanoide soltó un bufido, burlándose de haber escuchado palabras tan absurdas por parte de la entrenadora.

Ella simplemente prefirió no tomarle importancia a su actitud, dando rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás, con la intención de tomar la mayor distancia posible del extraño Pokémon. Después de todo, su intención era enfrentarse a él.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia favorable, tomó una postura defensiva, guardando la Pokeball que tenía en sus manos, para sacar otra en particular.

Le dio una última mirada a su contrincante que no había hecho ningún movimiento aun, y solo la miraba con seriedad.

- _No tengo todo tu tiempo_ – Volvió a hablarle. Mikan se llevó nuevamente una mano a la cabeza – _Terminemos rápido con esta estupidez_

La peli naranja ladeó la cabeza, quedándose muy extrañada por su temperamento, tan peculiar.

Aunque ya de por sí era extraño que estuviera hablando con un Pokémon.

Volvió a concentrarse rápidamente por la situación en la que se encontraba, al ver cómo le miraba mucho más molesto.

No era el momento indicado de impresionarse por cosas de ese estilo.

- ¡Cuento contigo, Weavile! – Exclamó Mikan, lanzando la Pokeball

El Pokémon siniestro al salir, se sobresaltó unos momentos al ver al Pokémon al que tenía que enfrentarse, volteándose a ver a su entrenadora mientras le miraba interrogante.

La chica de cabellos anaranjados, se encogió de hombros mientras reía nerviosa, sin saber cómo explicar la situación en la que se hallaban. Después de todo, solo a su Pokémon inicial le había contado sus planes y no podía darse el lujo de hablarlo en esos momentos.

El Pokémon oscuro optó por asentirle levemente, volviéndose hacia a su contrincante con una mirada dura, tomando posición de ataque a la espera de las órdenes de su entrenadora. Mikan sonrió complacida, agradeciendo enormemente que en esas situaciones, las personalidades tan serias de gran parte de su equipo, fueran tan oportunas, sobre todo en las batallas.

Mikan le dio nuevamente una mirada al extraño Pokémon, que seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento. Se había sorprendido demasiado para su gusto cuando le vio hace unos momentos atrás.

Aunque no sabía en realidad con qué clase de Pokémon se encontraría, en todos sus años como entrenadora, jamás había visto a uno con esas características, en parte eso le intrigaba y la hacía interesarse aún más, sin poder evitar sonreír por unos segundos.

Aun así, sentía que no era tan ajeno a ella. Experimentaba una sensación de familiaridad al verle, sin poder recordar. Sabía que era la primera vez que lo veía, pero ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Qué podría estar olvidando ahora?

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, sabiendo que no era el momento de hacer esperar a un Pokémon así, en su momento podría llegar a descubrir que estaba olvidando con más calma.

- Muy bien, Weavile. ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó a su Pokémon siniestro, sabiendo la respuesta recibiendo solo un bufido como afirmación – ¡Demostrémosle de que estamos hechos! ¡Utiliza rayo hielo!

Weavile apenas oyó sus órdenes, formó una bola de hielo en su boca, lanzándola directamente hacia el Pokémon.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como el ataque jamás le tocó, en vez de eso, el Pokémon humanoide había hecho brillar sus ojos a un color azul mientras levantaba una de sus manos, desviando el rayo que impactó hacia unas rocas destruyéndolas por completo.

La peli naranja sonrió emocionada, descubriendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- A sí que un Pokémon Psíquico, ¿eh? Ahora sí estoy intrigada… – Dijo Mikan con suspicacia, mirando ahora a su Pokémon que tenía la misma mirada que ella – Ahora quiero que lances la mayor cantidad de Bolas sombras que puedas, como lo ensayamos.

Weavile asintió formando rápidamente seis bolas sombras seguidas con sus patas superiores, esperando que alguna lograra darle, pero para su mala suerte logró esquivarlas todas, desviándolas nuevamente con su habilidad psíquica impactando nuevamente en las paredes rocosas y en el suelo.

El Pokémon psíquico vio como le volvía a lanzar nuevamente las esferas oscuras, sintiéndose algo decepcionado, volviendo a desviarlas sin problema.

Pero sus ojos violetas se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como el Weavile estaba a solo unos centímetros de él, sin saber en qué momento había ocurrido.

- ¡Ahora, garra metal! – Le gritó a su Pokémon la peli naranja, haciendo que su Weavile hiciera brillar sus garras blancas

El Pokémon de aspecto humanoide, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, logrando solo cubrirse con ambas manos su rostro, intentando agudizar el golpe, que le había hecho el ataque, para después alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de él.

Mikan le pidió a su Pokémon que también se alejara un poco, para después sonreírle satisfecha a su contrincante.

- ¡Me has subestimado! ¡No soy ninguna principiante! – Le gritó al Pokémon Psíquico - ¡Voy a demostrarte mis años de entrenamiento derrotándote!

Él la miró con furia, sintiendo el dolor en sus brazos producto de las garras del Weavile.

Sabía que por un lado tenía razón. Le había parecido interesante que alguien, después de tantos años, se atreviera siquiera a ir a ese lugar y eso había llamado su atención, pero después de oír sus absurdos planes de capturarlo, comenzó a perder el interés, creyendo que solo estaba improvisando.

La Peli naranja volvió a mirar a su Pokémon quien le sonrió levemente al ver que su plan había resultado con éxito, pero ella endureció su mirada sabiendo que la misma táctica no funcionaría dos veces.

- Amigo mío, lo mejor es analizar su fuerza y habilidades – Le explicaba mientras su Weavile asentía – Necesito que intentes mantener una pelea, aún no sabemos con certeza hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

El Pokémon gris oscuro volvió a asentirle antes de precipitarse directamente hacia su contrincante, quien estaba más alerta al ver como el Weavile intentaba atacarlo con sus garras. Intentó alejarlo con su fuerza psíquica, haciendo brillar sus ojos a un azul claro mientras levantaba una mano, pero se sorprendió al ver que nada le ocurría, solo seguía intentando golpearle.

- ¡Weavile es un Pokémon Siniestro! ¡Tus ataques psíquicos no tendrán ningún efecto en él! – Le informó la peli naranja con una mirada llena de triunfo dándose cuenta de su ventaja - ¡Ahora, rayo hielo otra vez!

Su Pokémon sonrió triunfante, volviendo a formar una bola de hielo en su boca mientras ambos pensaban en el gran efecto que podría tener por lo cerca que estaba de su rival.

Su contrincante se dio cuenta de su situación y apenas había atacado usó su fuerza psíquica para desviar el rayo de hielo, que impactó hacia arriba de la cueva.

Mikan maldijo su mala suerte, llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Analizando su situación, atraparlo sería demasiado difícil, más de lo que había imaginado, tomando en cuenta sus grandes habilidades.

No pudo seguir en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un extraño ruido que provenía desde arriba. Cuando alzó la mirada se sorprendió al ver como se estaba derrumbando justo donde el Pokémon Psíquico había repelido el ataque de su Weavile, que era exactamente donde estaban ambos Pokémon.

El Pokémon humanoide se percató casi al mismo tiempo que la entrenadora, usando su fuerza psíquica para alejarse de allí. Pero en cambio el Pokémon siniestro no comprendió que sucedía hasta que miró hacia arriba quedándose de piedra cuando las rocas comenzaban a desprenderse.

La Peli naranja no lo pensó dos veces y corrió directamente hacia su Pokémon, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y rodando lejos de las estrepitosas rocas que cayeron justo donde habían estado apenas unos segundos.

Dio un suspiro de alivio mirando las grandes rocas que habían caído justo a su lado, intentó sentarse en el suelo, para fijar ahora sus ojos marrones en su Pokémon, mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien Amigo? ¿No te lastimaste? – Le preguntó preocupada mientras le miraba intentando buscar heridas, sonrió más aliviada volviendo a abrazarlo – Me alegro que estés bien Weavile.

El Pokémon siniestro la miraba con sus ojos rojos muy confundido por la extrema preocupación de su entrenadora, quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

Ambos dejaron de aliviarse cuando la chica volvió a mirar hacia arriba viendo como volvía a derrumbarse, la entrenadora abrazó a su Pokémon ocultándolo con su cuerpo, con la intención de recibir todo el daño, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, deseando no sentir dolor.

Mikan estuvo en esa posición unos segundos, algo extrañada al no haber sido impactada por las rocas, abriendo sus ojos para mirar hacia arriba, quedándose sorprendida por lo que vio.

La roca que había estado por impactarle a ella y a su Pokémon estaba flotando en el aire rodeada por una extraña luz azul a su alrededor. La peli naranja, pensando rápidamente, buscaba con la mirada a su salvador, encontrándose al Pokémon psíquico más lejos, con sus ojos de un color parecido al que rodeaba la roca, levantó la roca con su fuerza psíquica, colocándola finalmente lejos de ellos.

Ella le miró sorprendida, sin haberse esperado este acto. Se había olvidado completamente del Pokémon cuando se abalanzó a salvar al suyo.

Se incorporó más calmada, sin antes haber visto que su Pokémon no hubiera recibido daño.

Volvió a mirar al Pokémon humanoide, que la miraba enfadado sin entender la razón. Ella abrió su boca para decirle algo, siendo interrumpida al sentir nuevamente su voz en su cabeza.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – Le habló el Pokémon, ella le miró desconcertada sin comprender – _¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por rescatar a ese Pokémon? _

La entrenadora de cabellos anaranjados parpadeó un par de veces perpleja, sin entender a donde quería llegar con su pregunta, solo le miró finalmente con seriedad.

- No es cualquier Pokémon, soy su entrenadora y mi deber es protegerlo – Dijo tajante la chica, mirando ahora su amigo siniestro/hielo, quien también le miraba extrañado – Son mis amigos, y lo habría hecho por quien sea que estuviera en peligro

Su contrincante la miró con furia frunciendo el ceño, sin entender su determinación tan absurda. Sin duda no creía en ninguna de sus palabras.

- _¿Qué sentido tiene arriesgarse de una manera tan descabellada si perdieras la vida?_ – Preguntó nuevamente, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada, demostrando que no había pensado en esa posibilidad – _¿Habría valido la pena un esfuerzo tan estúpido?_

_- _Por supuesto – Respondió la Peli naranja con seguridad, sobresaltando al Pokémon humanoide – Si mi vida hiciera que otros Pokémon puedan vivir en paz sin problemas… Que así sea.

El Pokémon psíquico la miró de lado con desprecio, sin entender todo ese valor, y se horrorizó aún más al ver como la chica le miraba con una sonrisa, logrando solo empeorar su confusión.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué nos salvaste a mí y a Weavile? – Le preguntó ella curiosa, sin dejar de esbozar alegría en su mirada – ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

Su contrincante abrió sus ojos violetas de la impresión, olvidándose completamente de lo que había hecho. Bajó la mirada perplejo, sin saber por qué había hecho algo como eso.

Después de todo, ella también pertenecía a _esa_ especie.

- No sé por qué lo hiciste – Volvió a hablar ella – Pero te lo agradezco, si no fuera por tu ayuda, quien sabe lo que me habría pasado a mi o a mi amigo

Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- _¿Ayuda?_ – Preguntó mientras soltaba un bufido, intentando formar una sonrisa – _No me hagas reír, yo no he hecho algo como eso_

Mikan le miró confundida.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- _No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, deja de perder tu tiempo y lárgate _

La entrenadora bajó la mirada algo decepcionada. Al comienzo pensó que era un Pokémon algo complicado y que le gustaba vivir solitario. Pero cuando vio que la había salvado, pensó que en el fondo no era tan duro como intentaba aparentar. Volvió a formar una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro, dirigiéndole la mirada nuevamente.

- ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?

El Pokémon Humanoide la miró con la peor mirada que pudo entregarle, dejándola a ella algo asustada.

- _¿No escuchaste lo que dije? _– Exclamó él haciendo que la chica se llevara ambos manos a la cabeza por la fuerza con la que lo había dicho en su cabeza – _¡Lárgate de este lugar!_

La peli naranja retrocedió por inercia de la impresión, mirando ahora a su Pokémon viendo en él una mirada similar a la que tenía ella. Sacó la Pokeball de su Weavile, para regresarlo mientras suspiraba finalmente derrotada.

En el fondo ella hubiera querido al menos que pudieran terminar su batalla, pero la situación se había complicado tanto, que lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos era siquiera nombrarlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle algo triste.

- _¿Tengo que volver a repetírtelo?_ – Le dijo mirándola furioso mientras hacía brillar sus ojos a un color azul como advertencia – _¡No me hagas perder la paciencia y aléjate de mí vista!_

Ella sin pensárselo dos veces corrió lo más lejos que pudo alejándose de él, sin antes voltearse viendo al Pokémon psíquico con la cabeza baja, con una mirada que no pudo descifrar. Enfocó su vista hacia adelante dispuesta a encontrar la salida, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver la luz de entrada de la cueva por la que había llegado.

Se sintió algo aliviada, sin saber exactamente por qué. Algo en ella la hacía pensar que había sentido miedo, un tipo de miedo que no podía explicar.

Cruzó la entrada de la cueva, saliendo hacia afuera percatándose de cómo había oscurecido, miró la luna y las estrellas tan altas en el cielo. Había pasado más tiempo del que había imaginado.

Miró el río, mientras sacaba la Pokeball de su Gyarados rojo, sin evitar voltearse hacia la entrada de la cueva, insegura si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto.

Endureció su mirada con decisión volviendo a guardar la Pokeball de su Pokémon en su bolsillo, para después quitarse la mochila azul de su espalda, abriéndola mientras buscaba dentro desesperación.

Sacó finalmente una Pokeball negra, con franjas amarillas en la parte superior mientras volvía a colocarse su mochila. Seguía mirando hacia la cueva, para después finalmente agacharse unos segundos, dejando la Ultraball en el suelo muy cerca de la entrada, después volvió a incorporarse mientras retrocedía unos pasos sin dejar de mirar el objeto que había dejado.

- Debo estar muy loca – Dijo en voz alta intentado simular una sonrisa – Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué clase de Pokémon era ese? ¿Por qué se me es tan familiar? ¿Lo habré visto en alguna parte? ¿Pero dónde? ¿Acaso estaré olvidando algo?

La Peli naranja se llevó una mano a la cabeza muy confundida, tenía demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta, y eso en verdad la frustraba. Quería llegar al fondo de eso, sin importar como.

Mikan decidió que lo mejor por el momento era regresar, volteándose decidida mientras caminaba en sentido de la ciudad.

Pero se detuvo en seco, al sentir como los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar en su cabeza, quedándose perpleja por lo que acaba de descubrir.

Le dio una última mirada a la cueva, sorprendida.

- Acaso… ¿será él? – Se preguntó conmocionada, sin saber cómo articular las palabras, quedándose helada mientras intentaba tomar aire – ¿Mewtwo?

* * *

Hooola! XD Qué tal? Al fín lo subí! lo tenía desde hace tieeeempo listo, pero pensé: "Si lo publico muy rápido tendrán fe en mi y creerán que será siempre así" Y prefiero no hacer promesas, porque si las hago las cumpliré si o si.

Así que si me demoré es porque para subir este capítulo, tenía que tener listo el siguiente por si olvidé agregar alguna cosa (Y yo tengo la peor memoria posible)

Pero trataré de tener listo el subsiguiente para subir el siguiente (?) (No se si se me entendieron xD)

Así que voy a hacer lo posible por publicar rápido, porque no quiero heredar la tardanza de mis escritoras favoritas, yo se lo que se siente esperar, semanas... meses, incluso años! u_u esperando nuevos capítulos.

Además más continué escribiendo, más rápido aprenderé cosas nuevas para mejorar.

Y bueno, otra cosa, les agradezco sus reviews, no sabía lo lindo que se sentía ver como les gustó, y por eso, dejo en claro. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y no tengo pensado abandonarlo, estoy apenas comenzando, pero ya tengo muchas ideas claras y donde pretendo llegar.

Así que por eso... he leído de algunas personas que hay fics PokémonxHumano, y que incluso hay algunos muy buenos y yo pensé "De verdad? Como es que no estaba enterada?" Así que si alguien conoce alguno (porque yo no se buscar) les agradecería que me lo dijeran, necesito algunas referencias, porque para un futuro quizás no sabré que hacer y no pienso abandonarlo.

Y creo que eso es todo, no me quedó tan bien como yo hubiera querido, pero después puede que me de el tiempo de revisarlo, una y otra vez xD para mejorarlo, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, porque honestamente, no quiero ser incoherente.

Y por último, espero que les hayan gustado, si algo no les gustó o tienen sugerencias, dudas, críticas, denuncias xD... son todas bienvenidas! Me gusta saber su opinión.

Muchas gracias por leer! y nos vemos en el siguiente :)


	3. Buscando respuestas

**Capítulo 3: Buscando respuestas**

Mikan suspiró por enésima vez mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul en el que no había rastro de una sola nube. El día anterior había sido demasiado agotador y lleno de todo tipo de emociones para ella, más de las que era capaz de soportar. Había descubierto demasiadas cosas que aun no era capaz de asimilar.

Ahora se encontraba a las afueras del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Azafrán, sentada con las piernas cruzadas justo en la entrada.

Suspiró nuevamente abatida, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una de sus Pokeballs.

- _En verdad me habría gustado que viniera conmigo… habría sido de muy gran ayuda para mis planes_ – Pensaba la peli naranja con una mirada triste – _Ahora como se lo voy a explicar…_

Finalmente la chica liberó al Pokémon, saliendo de esta un Lucario que la miró serio por unos segundos, para después mirar extrañado hacia todos lados al no saber dónde se encontraban, volviendo a mirar a su entrenadora confundido.

- Ay Lucario, nada resultó como lo esperaba – Le dijo a su Pokémon mientras bajaba la mirada triste – Pero debo admitir que era muy fuerte

Su Pokémon la miró algo preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado. No le gustaba ver a su entrenadora tan abatida, ya que ella de por sí, tenía una personalidad muy fuerte que no se dejaba derrumbar por nada ni nadie, y verla actuar de esa manera solo demostraba que algo no andaba bien.

La peli naranja se sentía algo deprimida sin dejar de mirar al suelo, hasta que sintió como algo tocaba su hombro, girándose hacia su derecha encontrándose con los ojos rojos de su Pokémon luchador. Mikan volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta que su actitud había preocupado a su Pokémon y él intentaba darle ánimos, ella le sonrió más animada.

- Gracias Lucario – Le agradeció ella mientras miraba ahora hacia el cielo – No estoy siendo como soy habitualmente, lamento haberte preocupado

Lucario asintió más calmado imitando a su entrenadora alzando la mirada hacia el cielo azul.

Estuvieron un buen rato disfrutando del silencio y la paz que había en esos momentos, hasta que la chica de ojos marrones, se sobresaltó al recordar uno de sus principales dilemas, mirando ahora a su Pokémon, haciendo que él también se girara hacia ella.

- Oye Lucario ¿De casualidad tu no recordarás a un Pokémon llamado Mewtwo? – Le preguntó directamente sin rodeos, haciendo que su Pokémon se sobresaltara – Ya sabes que siempre he tenido mala memoria… y bueno, tengo vagos recuerdos de haber leído algo sobre él, pero no tengo ninguna pista…

Su Pokémon pareció meditar unos instantes, intentando recordar. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que su entrenadora esperaba impaciente que su Lucario pudiera tener algún indicio que pudiera ayudarla a tener mayores pistas, hasta que el finalmente Pokémon abrió sus ojos mirándola sorprendido.

Abrió su boca y le habló diciéndole algunas cosas a su entrenadora. La chica le miró expectante escuchando lo que su Pokémon decía, pareciendo entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando terminó de hablarle Mikan le miraba perpleja y satisfecha, con la intención de darle una respuesta, pero fue interrumpida al sentir como las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrían.

- Disculpe… – Le llamo una voz, encontrándose con la Enfermera Joy que la miraba con ojos preocupados – La he visto afuera desde hace un rato… ¿Necesita ayuda?

- No se preocupe Enfermera Joy, no necesitamos nada – La calmó la peli naranja, notando como la enfermera asentía más calmada, con la intención de regresar al Centro Pokémon, hasta que la voz de la peli naranja la hizo detenerse – ¡Espere! ¡Tal vez pueda ayudarnos!

- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

- ¿De casualidad no sabe sobre algún ferri que esté en funcionamiento hoy? – Le preguntó la chica captando todo el interés en la enfermera

- Creo que en Ciudad Carmín el día de hoy el Surcamar zarpará hasta dentro de unas horas – Le explicó Joy volviendo a mirarla con interés – ¿Necesitas ir a algún lugar en especial?

- De hecho sí – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, notando la mirada curiosa de la enfermera queriendo más información – Necesito ir a una isla lo antes posible

La Enfermera Joy parpadeó un par de veces perpleja, para después solo entregarle una sonrisa.

- Si usted desea puedo conseguirle toda la información en el Centro Pokémon

- Muchas gracias, la acompaño – Le respondió Mikan, incorporándose mientras miraba a su Pokémon – ¿Vamos Lucario?

Su Pokémon Lucha/Acero había mantenido sus ojos cerrados sentado sus patas traseras cruzadas, dando a entender que estaba meditando bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Su entrenadora sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que su Pokémon le gustaba estar solo cuando tomaba esa posición, decidiendo entrar finalmente junto con Joy al Centro Pokémon, quien miró confundida esta situación.

- A Lucario le gusta estar solo a veces, no debe preocuparse. Lo conozco muy bien – La enfermera Joy le asintió más relajada con una sonrisa

Ambas caminaron hasta el mostrador, en la que la peli rosa estuvo revisando la información necesaria en su computadora, la chica le miraba curiosa por saber lo que iba a decirle. La mujer después de un rato la miró con una sonrisa, demostrándole que tenía buenas noticias.

- Dentro de 2 horas zarpará el Crucero de Ciudad Carmín, puedo conseguirle ahora mismo un Ticket si le parece bien

- ¡Si, sería estupendo! – Exclamó ella alegre, haciendo reír a la enfermera por su entusiasmo

- Muy bien, solo espéreme unos minutos

Mikan le asintió mirando con nostalgia ahora el Centro Pokémon, reparando apenas en esos momentos que hace muchos años que no entraba allí.

Después de unos minutos la Enfermera Joy le entregó el Ticket a la peli naranja, quien le agradeció enormemente antes de irse mientras se despedía con un ademán.

- Buenas noticias, Lucario. Nos vamos a Ciudad Carmín – Le dijo a su Pokémon que se encontraba en la misma posición que antes, mientras ella cerraba la puerta del Centro Pokémon, notando como ahora le miraba – ¿Nos vamos ya?

Su Pokémon asintió mientras se incorporaba ahora junto a ella rumbo a la Ruta 6 que la llevaría directamente a su siguiente destino.

- _Por fin podré descubrir la verdad _– Pensaba ella decidida mientras veía la entrada a la Ruta

* * *

Todo se veía muy oscuro dentro de la Cueva Celeste, sin tomar en cuenta que el techo se había derrumbado en mayor magnitud de lo que estaba antes.

Mewtwo miraba con sus ojos violetas el punto exacto donde había ocurrido el derrumbe del día anterior, mientras pensaba con una mirada fría en todo lo que había sucedido.

Debía admitir que por unos segundos se sintió admirado por la valentía de la chica por haberlo retado sin temor, pero rápidamente había sentido decepción de sí mismo por esperar algo de un humano.

Recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho, sin ser capaz de entender su significado.

"_Por supuesto. Si mi vida hiciera que otros Pokémon puedan vivir. Que así sea."_

¿Qué sentido tendría perder la vida de una manera tan patética? ¿Habría valido la pena un esfuerzo así? ¿Si la vida era tan maravillosa, como es que un humano podría sacrificarse de esa manera por un Pokémon? ¿Su vida habría significado algo? ¿O acaso su vida no significaba nada para ella, para arriesgarse de esa manera?

"_¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué nos salvaste a mí y a Weavile?" _

Abrió sus ojos purpuras de la impresión. La verdad no estaba seguro de la razón, tal vez había sentido piedad por esa entrenadora al ver su esfuerzo por proteger a su Pokémon, pero seguía confundido.

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

No le había respondido, por qué ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

¿Realmente lo había hecho por lastima? ¿O la verdad es que no quería que saliera herida?

Se sintió horrorizado por tener estos pensamientos, no quería tener esa clase de sentimientos, porque no servían de nada. Pero aunque sabía perfectamente que había humanos valerosos que tuvo la suerte de conocer, no podía pedir que ella también lo fuera.

Debía haber algún tipo de explicación para esa clase de riesgos que cometían los humanos. Lo había visto anteriormente en cierta isla, pero seguía causándole impactó mientras recordaba ahora las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

"_¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?"_

Eso fue sin duda, lo primero y seguramente lo más absurdo que iba a oír en toda su vida, después de todo, para él los humanos solo tomaban sin pedir siquiera la opinión de nada ni nadie y no podía llegar a una respuesta lógica que explicara ese tipo de petición.

Sonrió finalmente, dándose cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerse tantas preguntas sobre una humana que no volvería a ver jamás.

Sin darse cuenta había estado caminando hasta la entrada de la cueva, mientras miraba con algo de nostalgia el rio, dio unos pasos hasta que estuvo fuera, cuando sintió algo que había tocado una de sus patas traseras, fijando su ojos purpuras en el extraño objeto, tomándolo con una de sus manos, viéndolo ahora con horror.

Supo de inmediato que era una Pokeball, un poco diferente a las demás de su característico color rojo y blanco. Esta era negra con dos franjas amarillas en la parte superior, seguramente su ratio de captura era diferente al de las demás.

En lo único que era capaz de pensar fue que esa humana la haya dejado allí, además dudaba que no se haya percatado de la pérdida de su Pokeball negra. ¿Qué pretendía dejándola en la cueva?

- _Debe estar loca_ – Fue lo que dijo Mewtwo apretando el objeto con su mano

El Pokémon psíquico rodaba sus ojos violáceos por toda la cueva. Pensaba que había podido encontrar un lugar solitario en el que podía estar en paz, sin humanos, sin nadie que pudiera perturbar su paz. Pero esa entrenadora le había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que llegaran más personas a ese lugar, y eso le irritaba.

Quizás debía seguir buscando, pero no sabía dónde comenzar.

La única idea que pasó por su cabeza, fue regresar a cierta isla donde había almacenado gran cantidad de recuerdos a lo largo de su vida, donde todo había empezado

* * *

- ¿Pero por qué no puede llevarme a Isla Nueva? – Preguntó la chica peli naranja desanimada al Capitán

- Señorita, ese lugar ha estado deshabitado desde hace muchos años, ya nadie va allí – Le explicaba el hombre mayor de uniforme blanco – No es un lugar al que destinamos viajar

Mikan suspiró desanimada, sabiendo que en cierta parte tenía razón. Esa isla estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo, y sería algo injusto pedirle al Capitán que la llevara allí personalmente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando pensar en una solución, mirando ahora a su Lucario que estaba a su lado.

Se habían tardado aproximadamente una hora en llegar a Ciudad Carmín, tomando en cuenta las provisiones que tuvo que comprar la chica para el viaje, pero ahora sentía que había sido en gran parte inútil si no iba a poder cumplir su objetivo.

Después de unos minutos en los que estuvo pensando, abrió sus ojos esperanzada mirando al Capitán al haber tenido una idea en mente.

- ¿No podría simplemente dejarme camino a Isla Prima? – Propuso la chica con una sonrisa, viendo como el hombre le miraba inseguro – No está tan lejos, le pediría a mi Gyarados que me llevara hasta allá

- No lo sé señorita… ¿Cómo volverá después? no podremos esperarla cuando quiera regresar – Le explicaba el Capitán

- No debe preocuparse por mí, yo podría volver con mis Pokémon – Le intentó tranquilizar Mikan, notando como aún no parecía muy convencido – He sido entrenadora por muchos años Capitán, confié en mí, yo regresaré sin problemas

La chica le entregó la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle, esperando que el Capitán aceptara llevarla. Él la miró unos segundos esperando que la peli naranja desistiera finalmente, pero ella seguía esperando que le diera una respuesta positiva. Suspiró finalmente resignado para después sonreírle.

- Usted gana señorita – Le dijo el hombre viendo como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban – Solo tenga mucho cuidado al regresar

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Zarparemos en 15 minutos, puede entrar al barco mientras espera – Le explicó el Capitán mientras entraba al barco

Mikan se despidió del capitán agradecida, para después mirar a su Pokémon luchador emocionada.

- ¡Lo logramos Lucario, iremos a Isla Nueva! – Exclamó contenta a su Pokémon quien le dio una sonrisa – Mejor entremos para pasar el tiempo

Ambos ingresaron al Surcamar mientras notaban lo grande que era, la chica rápidamente caminó buscando las escaleras, subiendo hasta el último piso acercándose al barandal para admirar la vista, sonrió mientras respiraba profundamente. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el sonido del mar y la brisa, sintiendo como el viento hacía mecer su cabello anaranjado. Volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que el ferri iba a zarpar, notando como la gente comenzaba a subir apresurada.

El tiempo había pasado sin que lo notara, había perdido completa noción de la realidad. Por un segundo se dio cuenta que se había olvidado completamente de un detalle, buscando a su Pokémon con la mirada, encontrándolo un poco un poco más lejos mirando el mar.

Se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes hambre Lucario? – Le preguntó ella, viendo como le negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el mar. Su entrenadora le miró pensativa – ¿Estás… preocupado por algo?

Su Pokémon se volteó ahora sorprendido, pensando que la peli naranja no se había dado cuenta de su inquietud, lo conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para después mirarle un poco serio.

"_¿Qué podrías ganar con todo esto?" _Le habló su Lucario, dejándola confundida

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos

"_Me refiero a que ganarías obteniendo información sobre ese Pokémon. Lo más probable es que no vuelvas a verlo nunca más y no creo que saber algo sobre él cambie las cosas" _Se explicó su Pokémon Acero mientras su entrenadora asentía, pareciendo entender a qué se refería, pero los minutos pasaron y ella aún no le respondía, solo miraba al mar pensativa. _"¿Y bien?"_

- Pues… tienes razón. No gano nada con esto – Le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, dejando a su Pokémon extrañado.

"_¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"_ Le preguntó Lucario aún más confundido.

- No hay una razón amigo mío – Le respondió la peli naranja, sonriendo ahora algo triste – Pero tengo el presentimiento de que si no hago esto… no podré estar tranquila, es algo que necesito saber, necesito respuestas.

Su Pokémon asintió con una sonrisa finalmente, recibiendo un "gracias" por parte de su entrenadora, por haber entendido sus sentimientos.

Mikan miró hacia el Yate sobresaltándose un poco al ver al Capitán, sin haberse dado cuenta que la había estado observando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, ella notó como el hombre mayor la miraba algo confundido, sin entender exactamente por qué.

- ¿Sucede algo Capitán? – Le preguntó ella con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

- No es nada, Señorita. Son solo ideas mías – La entrenadora le miró entrecerrando sus ojos al no entender de que hablaba, el capitán tosió un poco intentando explicarse – Por un segundo tuve la sensación que estaba entendiendo lo que su Pokémon le decía, debió ser mi imaginación…

La Peli naranja miró ahora a su Lucario, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo que perderían su tiempo intentando explicar que era exactamente lo que ella había hecho. Era algo que les pasaba a menudo, y mucha gente se había volteado a mirar a la peli naranja con extrañeza.

El Capitán volvió a toser para captar la atención de la entrenadora.

- Estamos muy cerca de Isla Prima – Le informó haciendo que la chica le mirara sonriente – ¿Aún no ha cambiado de opinión?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó con decisión mirando a su Pokémon – Bueno, eso quiere decir que aquí nos bajamos – Decía mientras sacaba del bolsillo una Pokeball - ¡Sal, Gyarados!

Su Pokémon rojo le esperaba bajando su cabeza para que ella se subiera, sin antes ella mirar al Capitán para despedirse.

- Le agradezco que me haya ayudado – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Claro señorita, pero prométame que tendrá cuidado – La peli naranja asintió mientras se subía a su Pokémon seguida de su Lucario.

La Peli naranja se volteó a mirar al Capitán con la intención de despedirse, pero alzó una ceja perpleja al ver como él hombre mayor tenía los ojos fijos en su Pokémon de Agua con una extraña mirada que no pudo definir.

- ¿Sucede algo más? – Le preguntó ella extrañada. El capitán la miraba a ella ahora restándole importancia

- No es nada señorita. Es solo que su Gyarados me recuerda al que aparecía en las noticias del Lago Furia – Le explicó el hombre, haciendo que la entrenadora le mirara complacida – Ya sabe, por su color. Pero imagino a que deben haber más con esas características en el mundo.

Mikan asintió cuando el Capitán terminó de hablar, para después mirarle con una sonrisa despidiéndose de él con un ademán, mientras se iba alejando con su Pokémon varicolor a través del mar.

Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente del Yate, la peli naranja miró ahora a su Gyarados mientras reía para llamar su atención, haciendo que este se volteara levemente a mirarla.

- ¿Lo ves Gyarados? – Le dijo ella suspicaz, notando como su Pokémon aún no le comprendía, dispuesta a continuar – ¡Hay personas que aun te recuerdan!

La entrenadora no pudo contener la risa cuando oyó a su Pokémon soltar un bufido, demostrándole lo poco que le importaba lo que había pasado.

- ¿Algunos nunca aprenden no crees, Lucario? – Preguntó ella dirigiéndose ahora a su Pokémon luchador, que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, notando como este le asentía con una sonrisa divertida sin entender muy bien por qué

"_Igual a su entrenadora" _Habló su Pokémon mientras cerraba sus ojos sin notar como Mikan le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil

- Yo también soy entrenadora tuya, querido amigo – Dijo ella riendo ahora, alegre por ser capaz de devolverle la broma, sin notar ella ahora su Pokémon la miraba con reproche

Mikan sintió como su Gyarados había rugido levemente, notando ella a lo lejos la Isla Nueva. No habían tardado demasiado tiempo en divisarla, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba

Les tomó unos minutos acercarse lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verla mejor, notando una gran estructura con algunos molinos de viento en las puntas más altas.

Cuando ya habían llegado, el Gyarados Rojo había tenido que estirarse un poco para que la chica pudiera llegar a la entrada seguida de su Lucario.

Regresó a su Pokémon de Agua a su Pokeball, para después mirar más detenidamente donde se encontraba, acercándose a la enorme puerta que estaba frente a ella. Apoyó su mano en la entrada con nostalgia.

- Nosotros… hemos estado aquí… ¿verdad? – Preguntó dudosa mirando a su Pokémon, quien solo asintió – Ya veo…

"_¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?"_ Le Preguntó ahora su Lucario preocupado por su falta de memoria

- No mucho

Sacudió finalmente su cabeza para concentrarse, teniendo que recordarse nuevamente la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Intentó empujar la puerta con ambas manos por un rato, sin siquiera haberla movido. Llamó a su Lucario esperando que viniera a ayudarla, pero al notar como su esfuerzo seguía siendo inútil, se detuvo y se volteó buscando a su Pokémon.

Se conmocionó unos segundos viendo la mirada de preocupación que tenía su Lucario mirando hacia el mar. Mikan se acercó preocupada sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Lucario? – Lo llamó ella cuando estuvo a su lado, mirando hacia la misma dirección que el miraba – ¿Viste algo o… a alguien?

"_No"_ Le respondió el finalmente después de un rato, mientras negaba con la cabeza _"Solo fue mi imaginación"_

- Entonces vamos, ayúdame a abrir la puerta – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, caminado ahora junto a su compañero

Lucario asintió siguiéndola, sin antes darle un último vistazo a las olas.

Debía haber estado imaginando cosas.

* * *

Hola e_e xD

Yo tenía pensado publicarlo en 2 semanas más o quien sabe cuanto más, (para que no me tuvieran fe en que no me iba a demorar tanto) pero leía los hermosos reviews y como un agradecimiento, lo subo ahora xD porque además en estos momentos estoy en blanco, y no con la suficiente inspiración, así que lo subo ahora para que me tengan paciencia porque estoy un poco complicada con en 4, que no llevo nada, y yo pensaba subir este cuando tuviera listo el siguiente, pero bueno... cosas que pasan xD

Pero no es nada que no tenga solución, tengo claro lo que pienso hacer y solo me queda saber ordenarme. :)

Y que mas puedo decir... no se si fue muy obvio (xD) pero creo que está demás decir lo mucho que me gusta Lucario, es uno de mis Pokémon favoritos y siempre, cualquier personaje en el anime que tuviera uno, se ganaba mi respeto y admiración (?)

Incluso recuerdo cuando estaba jugando Platino si no me equivoco, me volví loca cuando me regalaron un huevo y salió un Riolu xD

Ya me estoy desviando... y quería aclarar algo, por si alguien se acerca o me llegara a hacer la pregunta. En el anime, el Gyarados rojo que aparece en el Lago Furia se lo queda Lance, verdad? después de salvarlo creo (mi memoria falla) solo quería decir que más adelante voy a aclararlo, ya se que eso pasó, no me confundí y bla bla bla xD

Y creo que es eso, trataré de no demorarme mucho porque hasta mañana iré a clases y después vacaciones! siii libertad! xD así que tiempo tendré.

Oh por cierto, había algo que quería decir, hoy estuve pensando todo el día y recordé que mi proyecto no era nada, pero casi nada, parecido a este, la aunque el objetivo era el mismo, la historia era muy diferente. Mi primera idea era sobre una chica que tenía poderes psíquicos desde que nació, solo voy a decir eso para que no se me olvide, porque que la voy a hacer, en un futuro distante sí. Pero me alegro de no haberla hecho, porque mi trama era mucho más compleja y lo más probable, es que la haya abandonado porque no iba a saber como continuar, algo que no me va a pasar con esta, porque me gusta muucho lo que estoy escribiendo.

Solo quería decirlo para que no se me olvide y pudieran recordarmelo en ese futuro distante xD

Y eso es todo, me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, quizás por qué razón jeje xD

Y nuevamente les agradezco los reviews, porque gracias a ellos lo subo ahora, si no uff xD

Y en serio gracias, nos vemos. ^^


	4. Injusto

**Capítulo 4: Injusto**

Llevaba casi una hora en ese lugar, había mirado todas las estructuras sin ocultar su sorpresa y había abierto puertas y puertas sin el mayor cuidado, algo que no la caracterizaba en lo más mínimo y sería demasiado pedir que tuviera más precaución.

Aun le era difícil recordar que había estado allí antes, por lo cual para ella era como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí.

La habitación en la que había entrado ahora, estaba demasiado oscura y deteriorada por el tiempo, pero hizo lo posible por no prestarle demasiada atención a ello.

Rodeada de muchos aparatos tecnológicos que no era capaz de comprender, rápidamente pudo entender que se encontraba, en lo que parecía haber sido un laboratorio. Por unos segundos se sintió maravillada al no estar al tanto del gran avance que había tenido la tecnología y el estudio de tantas cosas.

- Lucario, no te quedes atrás – Le dijo a su Pokémon volteándose a mirarlo al ver como aún seguía en la entrada, mirando el lugar muy confundido

Su Pokémon llegó finalmente a su lado, ya recuperado de la impresión. Miró a su entrenadora que parecía estar buscando algo en especial, mirando sobre los aparatos y otros artefactos que había.

"_¿Qué estás buscando?" _Le preguntó con total curiosidad

- En la mañana me dijiste que había encontrado un libro la primera vez que vinimos – Le explicó sin dejar de buscar mientras hablaba – ¿No sabes que había escrito en él?

"_No. Solo lo leíste y te fuiste muy aturdida" _Le explicó haciendo que su entrenadora le volteara a mirarle alzando una ceja

- ¿Aturdida yo? – Preguntó más para sí misma sin creérselo – Debe haber algo demasiado impactante para que yo estuviera frustrada…

Dio un suspiró llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, sintiéndose ahora derrotada. Ya había recorrido el laboratorio varias veces sin éxito en busca el famoso libro. Aunque debía haberlo imaginado, después de tantos años lo más probable es que alguien más pudiera haberlo tomado, o simplemente que se haya deteriorado con el tiempo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos anaranjados. Se había quedado sin ideas, y no tenía intenciones de irse con las manos vacías.

Aun frustrada caminó hasta una máquina que tenía una pantalla de gran tamaño, la miró detenidamente unos segundos y sin pensárselo dos veces, ni detenerse a meditar sobre lo que podría ser, se sentó sobre ella más relajada, sintiéndose rápidamente menos cansada que antes por no haberse detenido en ningún momento a descansar.

Vio ahora cómo su Pokémon llego hasta su lado y la miraba disgustado, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué? – Se defendió ella al entender el enfado de su Pokémon, alzando sutilmente los hombros queriendo restarle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer – No pasó nada

"_No debería ser yo quien te dijera que tengas cuidado…" _Su Pokémon suspiró derrotado sabiendo que su entrenadora no tenía remedio

_-_ ¡Pero si no pasó nada! – Exclamó Mikan intentando defenderse, para después simplemente suavizar su mirada – Todo va a salir bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto Lucario

Su Pokémon solo la miró no muy convencido, dudando si debía o no creer que no se avecinarían problemas en todo lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Mikan?" Le llamó Lucario, dispuesto a iniciar con su interrogatorio, solo esperando a que la peli naranja asintiera _"Si no recuerdas nada… si nunca antes habías visto a ese Pokémon llamado Mewtwo… ¿Cómo sabías que era el mismo del que habías leído?"_

Mikan tuvo que pensarlo unos momentos antes de darle una respuesta, sabía que no sería sencillo de explicar y quería darle una buena explicación.

- Cuando lo vi en la cueva me sorprendí mucho, en verdad nunca había visto a un Pokémon así en toda mi vida – Comenzó ella – Pero antes de irme de allí me puse a pensar en todas sus características. Y ese nombre llegó a mi cabeza

"_¿A qué tipo de características te refieres?"_

- Pensaba que era un Pokémon realmente único, también inconscientemente había pensado que era demasiado fuerte para mí, que quizás no podría derrotarlo – Mikan se detuvo endureciendo un poco su mirada mientras respiraba profundamente sin saber cómo continuar – Además… Hace tiempo que no recordaba algo de esa manera desde lo que pasó…

Su Pokémon bajó la mirada siendo contagiado por la aparente tristeza de su entrenadora al darse cuenta que entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, en los que ninguno sabía cómo romper la tensión sin evadir ese tema del que ninguno tenía intenciones de querer hablar. Su Lucario la miró decidido, sabiendo que no podían engañarse por más tiempo, Mikan le miró curiosa, esperando lo que podría llegar a decirle.

_"¿No crees que tal vez eso signifique que tal vez tú–"_

Lucario se detuvo en seco con sus palabras al oír un extraño ruido desde afuera del laboratorio, siendo percibido también por su entrenadora, quien se sobresaltó y se levantó de la extraña máquina en la que se encontraba.

- ¿No se suponía que estaba deshabitado? – Susurró Mikan más para sí misma

La peli naranja miró a su Pokémon luchador con súplica, sin saber que hacer ahora en una situación así, el que pareció entender rápidamente lo que esperaba.

"_Podría ser un Pokémon salvaje"_ Le dijo a su entrenadora intentando calmarla sin éxito, quien alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no estaba para nada convencida

No podía culparla, ni el mismo se lo había creído.

Claramente esa isla estaba deshabitada, no había Pokémon salvajes cerca en lo que habían recorrido desde un comienzo, por lo que no fue buena idea considerarlo como opción.

Mikan se llevó una mano al mentón intentando pensar, tratando de mantener la calma. No podía llegar a una respuesta que tuviera sentido en su cabeza, y solo pudo llegar a una solución posible, miró ahora a su Lucario quien parecía haber llegado a la misma respuesta.

- Hay que ir a investigar – Le dijo decidida a su Lucario quien solo asintió sabiendo que era la única alternativa

Apenas hubo recibido la afirmación de su Pokémon luchador, caminó lentamente y con precaución hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, respiró lo más profundo que pudo para tener las fuerzas necesarias para prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuera a suceder.

Seguida de su compañero llegó hasta la enorme sala que había admirado anonadada hace solo un tiempo atrás, pero ahora solo maldijo internamente las enormes estructuras y la oscuridad, que no la beneficiaba para nada en esos momentos.

Rodó sus ojos marrones hacia todos los puntos posibles del lugar sin poder ver absolutamente nada sospechoso, ya que todo parecía estar en orden a simple vista, siendo corroborada por su Pokémon quien parecía igual de confundido que ella.

Pero ella podía sentir algo que su Lucario no sería capaz de entender.

Era una extraña sensación que le parecía demasiado familiar, como si algo la estuviera observando desde algún lugar. Esa tensión en particular la recordaba perfectamente, había sentido exactamente lo mismo hace no demasiado tiempo, no podía equivocarse.

Fijo sus ojos ahora en su Lucario, notando enseguida por la posición que había adquirido, que pretendía rastrear a lo que fuera por su aura, pero fue detenido al ver el ademán de su entrenadora.

Él solo la miró confundido sin comprender por qué lo había hecho.

- No va a ser necesario – Le explicó a su Pokémon quien la miraba perplejo – Se perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando la vio acercarse un poco más hacia el centro de la sala, la siguió algo extrañado por su actitud, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos, de lo que iba a pasar.

Mikan respiró profundamente tomando todo el aire que pudo, teniendo muy claro lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Ya sé que estás aquí! – Gritó haciendo eco por todo el lugar, dejando conmocionado a su Pokémon. Pero tuvo armarse de mucho valor para lo que iba a decir ahora – ¡Mewtwo!

La peli naranja ignoró las preguntas de su Pokémon y pudo oír un extraño ruido, pero demasiado familiar detrás de ella, y solo tuvo que ver el rostro de su Lucario para saber lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

- _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – _Preguntó una voz muy familiar en su cabeza, con un tono que la hizo estremecer

Mikan se volteó con rapidez, y no pudo evitar parecerle gracioso en la situación que se encontraba, era muy similar a lo que le sucedió antes, pero esta vez no se sorprendería tan fácilmente.

Pero claramente no podía decir lo mismo de su Lucario, quien veía perplejo al Pokémon humanoide y estaba igual de consternado que ella la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando al fin miró a su entrenadora sin saber qué hacer, ella solo le contestó una sonrisa queriendo transmitirle que todo iba a salir bien y que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la calma.

Lucario había entendido rápidamente el mensaje con solo ver su mirada, sin la necesidad de que tuviera que decir algo. Llegó hasta su lado y se colocó en una postura defensiva, y estando alerta para cualquier ataque o cualquier orden de su entrenadora.

Mikan sonrió más para sí misma para después mirar con seriedad al objeto de sus verdaderos problemas.

- _Solo lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres en realidad?_

La peli naranja se conmocionó al sentir tanto odio en sus palabras, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa forma, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo responder, porque no tenía tantas respuestas.

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo – Le respondió con sinceridad pero pudo saber enseguida que no le sirvió de nada

Mewtwo la miró con total desconfianza. De todas las personas con las que podía haberse encontrado, y precisamente en ese lugar, tenía que ser la misma humana que lo había enfrentado hace tan poco.

Sabía que no podía confiar en ellos de todas formas, no debió esperar demasiado.

Puso una cara que le causo miedo a la peli naranja, sin saber que ideas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero retrocedió instintivamente cuando la miró con furia.

- _Acaso… ¿No me digas que eres del Equipo Rocket?_ – Le preguntó con horror, haciendo que ella le mirara de una forma similar, incluso peor.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, como si hubiera sentido un gran dolor viniendo de allí. Pero la verdad no era un dolor necesariamente físico.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó completamente confundida – ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo podría ser parte de esos tipos? ¿Además que tienen que ver ellos… en todo esto?

Tuvo que detenerse en sus propias palabras sin saber cómo continuar. El solo nombramiento de esa organización había hecho un vuelco en su cabeza que no era capaz de entender, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a está comenzando a sentir un dolor indescifrable cerca de su nuca.

Su Pokémon luchador, que había estado observando todo sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, se acercó a su entrenadora notando como se quejaba, llevándose ahora ambas manos a la cabeza.

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Mikan? ¿Qué es lo que duele?" _Le preguntó Lucario con total preocupación sin entender que estaba pasando ahora.

Mikan solo siguió quejándose unos minutos y su Pokémon no tenía la menor idea que hacer, siendo primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso a su entrenadora, y no estaba del todo seguro de cual podía ser la razón.

Y solo la observaba esperando algún tipo de orden que pudiera ayudarla a aliviar su malestar.

No había sido un buen momento, ni mucho menos el mejor lugar para que algo así ocurriera, pero el Pokémon humanoide solo miró esa escena tan particular sin palabras. Un comportamiento tan extraño solo confirmaba de alguna forma sus dudas de su verdadera identidad.

Finalmente Mikan detuvo sus quejidos para sorpresa de su Pokémon, por lo repentino que había sido, ella solo suspiró sintiéndose más aliviada mientras se frotaba unos segundos la nuca y miraba a su Lucario agradecida por su preocupación.

Colocó una mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía.

- Oye, creo que no va a ser necesario que encuentre ese libro – Le explicó a su Pokémon que la miraba sorprendido

Antes de que fuera capaz de darle una respuesta, ella volvió a mirar al Pokémon psíquico, que la miraba seriamente.

- ¡No te respondí antes por qué no lo recordaba! ¡Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes y ya sé quién eres en realidad! – Exclamó ella haciendo que el solo la mirara expectante, sin esperar claramente demasiado – ¿Tú eres Mewtwo no es así? ¿El Pokémon que fue creado por científicos del Team Rocket? ¡Lo leí en un libro, no puedo equivocarme!

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos violáceos de par en par, sin creer en lo que acababa de oír. Esa humana si sabía perfectamente quien era, y eso no era bueno para él ni para ella misma. No podía confiar en alguien así, una entrenadora que arriesgaba su vida sin dudar no era lo que precisamente esperaba.

Solo le quedaba una alternativa, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, y sabía perfectamente que solo así podría estar en paz.

- _Con todo lo que sabes no me dejas opciones. _– Le dijo haciendo sobresaltar a Mikan - _Tendré que borrar tu memoria_

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y levantando una de sus manos, se dispuso a ser claramente lo que había dicho que haría. Tuvo que concentrarse lo más que pudo pero se detuvo en seco al oír una voz exaltada que claramente no se esperó.

- ¡No! – Gritó Mikan comenzando a caminar hacia Mewtwo con molestia, sin lograr ser detenida ni por su Lucario que la siguió con la mirada claramente preocupado – ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme olvidar?

Mewtwo tuvo que retroceder conmocionado y sin saber qué hacer por la repentina acción de la humana peli naranja que llegó hasta donde él estaba quedando frente a frente ante él, sin ninguna pizca de temor o duda en lo que había hecho.

Claramente podía alejarla sin mayores problemas ni esfuerzos, pero fue tan inesperado que no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para responder.

Acabó por volver a mirarla con seriedad y desconfianza, tratando de mantener la compostura y no dejarse llegar por lo que la entrenadora acababa de hacer, mientras finalmente se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, exigiendo una respuesta.

¿Quién se creía que era para darle lo que parecía ser un sermón? ¿Qué tanto poder suponía que tenía al ordenarle de esa manera?

Cerro sus ojos violetas unos segundos para poder concentrarse y no demostrarse sorprendido.

- No_ me des órdenes, humana. Lo mejor es que te olvides de mí – _Le explicó sin saber precisamente la razón _– No necesito ver al Equipo Rocket otra vez_

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo algo que ver con ellos? – Preguntó muy ofendida, para después mirarle algo triste, dejando intrigado al Pokémon psíquico – ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente no ser capaz de recordar? ¡Tú no tienes derecho alguno de hacerme olvidar!

Mikan volvió a acercarse a él amenazante, haciendo que el solo retrocediera la misma cantidad de pasos que ella daba sin entender nada de lo que ganaba diciendo todo eso.

Finalmente la peli naranja detuvo sus pasos en seco y bajo la mirada unos segundos.

- No voy a permitir que borres mi memoria – Susurró la entrenadora mientras levantaba la vista dispuesta a mostrar su determinación – ¡Nadie borrará mi memoria! ¡Lo tienes estrictamente prohibido!

Completamente descolocado y sin saber que pensar ni esperarse ahora de los humanos, la observó alejarse ahora mientras llamaba a su Pokémon, demostrando con claridad sus intenciones de irse de aquella isla lo antes posible.

No pensaba detenerla, por el momento.

Pero sus dudas no tan bien fundadas como creía, sobre la posibilidad de que fuera parte de alguna organización criminal como el Team Rocket, habían quedado completamente descartadas. Una humana con esa personalidad tan extraña y particular, no encajaba para nada con una organización malévola, y ahora se sintió un poco ridículo por haberlo pensado siquiera.

Realmente alguien tan descuidada, que se atrevió a darle ordenes e inclusive haberle prohibido borrar su memoria realmente no podía considerarla peligrosa en cierta forma, ya que aunque le parecía más que evidente que debía estar al tanto de la diferencia de poder, habérsele acercado sin ningún tipo de precaución previa no podía llegar a merecer precisamente su admiración.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver como la entrenadora de cabellos anaranjados aún no se había ido y seguía en la entrada de la puerta observándole sin expresiones en su rostro.

- ¡No te atrevas a borrar mi memoria!

Fue lo último que la escuchó decir para después desaparecer fuera de su alcance sin haber hecho nada por detenerla.

De todas formas no sería tan difícil encontrarla si se lo propusiera.

* * *

"_¿Crees que esté bien irse así nada más?"_ Le preguntó Lucario sin evitar voltearse y mirar dentro del edificio que habían dejado atrás

- Sin duda es lo mejor

El Pokémon luchador la miró, claramente no muy convencido y con evidente intención de seguir con su interrogatorio.

"_¿Y cómo sabes que no nos borrará la memoria después?"_

- No lo hará – Respondió Mikan, dejando intrigado a su Pokémon por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho, pero no aun del todo convencido

"_¿Por qué estás tan segura que no lo hará?" _

La peli naranja se volteó unos segundos con una mirada muy seria, fijando sus ojos marrones en toda la isla antes de responderle.

- No lo hará porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera

Mikan pudo oír a Lucario suspirar derrotado, demostrando que su explicación no había sido muy convincente ni tampoco tenía el mayor sentido para él.

Ella solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros mientras sacaba una Pokeball de su bolsillo, dispuesta a irse lo antes posible de la isla ya sin importarle todo lo que había hecho para ir.

De todas formas ya recordaba todo y podía sentirse más tranquila.

* * *

Hoooola! xD

Ya lo subí e_e pensé que me demoraría como un mes pero ya encontré una solución por si no llego a tener inspiración, así que no creo tener problemas.

Bueno antes que nada, quería hacer un pequeño spolier (o como quieran llamarle, adelanto, no se xD)

Y creo yo me desilucioné un poco porque Mikan no conociera directamente a Mewtwo desde antes, y aunque pensé en cambiarlo, digamos que... relacionado con lo que Mikan está _ocultando_... no habría sido muy relevante que se conocieran en un pasado, incluso eso solo complicaría más las cosas y no entenderían NADA xD

Pero es eso, lo diré en un futuro lejano y ojala no se enojen si me tardo, porque en verdad no quiero hacerlo, además yo se lo que se siente esperar nuevas actualizaciones y no quiero unirme xD

Bueno, y creo que eso es todo (?) si tienen alguna duda, crítica o denuncia son bien recibidas.

Ah! Y por cierto hice un one shot hace no mucho y me harían muy feliz que lo leyeran también y me dieran su opinión :)

Nos vemos, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y espero sus reviews! :)


End file.
